Spot Splatter Splash
Spot Splatter Splash was one of the original Lalaloopsy's released back in 2010. Also visit her little sisters page: Scribbles Splash Personality Spot Splatter Splash is the most creative Lalaloopsy girl in all of Lalaloopsy Land! She uses this creativity daily, if not hourly for anything her mind can possibly think of. She loves bright colors, anything noticeable and brilliant along the sea of dull whites and blacks. Spot also happens to love eating Spaghetti, and big messes, even if she's the one causing them. Often Spot can be seen painting a pretty picture. Appearence Spot Splatter Splash has fair, slightly tanned skin and pink-peach cheeks. Her eyes are the common black buttons. Spot's hair is yellow-orange in color and seems about chest length, worn up in strand pigtails at the top of her head held with red bows. Her bangs are the common wrap type. Spot wears very colorful attire. Consisting of a red and white striped shirt with small puff sleeves and collar, underneath of a white overall dress with red buttons at each strap and a single pocket in the shape of a triangle in the center. A single red stripe goes around the ruffles at the hem of her dress, along with a red layer with seethrough coloring and tiny white polkadots. On her dress are many light blue paint blotches. Spot also has on knee length white and red socks and matching themed boots with laces and yellow underneath and toe coloring. When Spot is featuring a new painting, she may wear a white dress with multi-skirted red ruffles and a golden yellow bow tied around her waist, along with short white socks, yellow marjane shoes, and her same red bows. When doing serious work, Spot Splatter Splash may put on a short red T-shirt with a pair of white overalls, her normal bows, and her normal socks and shoes. Silly Funhouse Spot wears a white long sleeves dress with red bowtie and line-work around her chest and ends of sleeves. Her dress has red ruffles and a splash of blue paint splatter. She wears her normal red bos, along with a black beret, white socks and sky blue tennis shoes Pet Spot's pet is a Zebra who loves to play in the paint as much as Spot does. It is white and red striped with fuschia hair and a tail. It has white rings over its black button eye and spots of blue paint along its body. Home Merchandise *Silly Hair Spot Splatter Splash *Normal Lalaloopsy Doll Spot Splatter Splash *Spot Splatter Splash Pencil Topper *Spot's new Masterpiece mini *Mini Spot Splatter Splash *Spot Paints Purple Mini Trivia *Zebra's coloring does not look the same with each Mini doll. As in, they are not accurate to the actual pet Zebra. *Spot's skin is often seen in different colors. Normally it appears lightly tanned, while on the Lalaloopsy website its pale in the games, while on the webisodes it almost looks to be a light brown color. *Spot is surprisingly a really terrible dancer. Gallery Mini Spot Splatter Splash (1st Edition).jpg Mini Spot Splatter Splash (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Spot Splatter Splash (3rd Edition).jpg Spot's Silly Hair.jpg Spot Splatter Splash Soft Doll.jpg Puzzlespot.jpg Intructions.png spotsplatterspalshpaint.jpg Mini Spot Box.JPG Spot Paints Purple Box.jpg Spots New Masterpiece Box.jpg Spot and Scribbles.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Girl Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Art/Performance